phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ideas
Lists or future phantomstrider videos that phantomstrider has written himself N.B: The cartoon marked with "?" are debatable. Top *insert number here, Phantom* best Italian cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * La Pimpa * Monster Allergy * Huntik - Secrets & Seekers * La Linea (starring Carlo Bonomi, the former voice of Pingu) * La compagnia dei Celestini * Street Football * Spike Team"?" * Sandokan - La tigre della Malesia"?" Top *insert number here, Phantom* best stop-motion movies Nominations (in no particular order) * Chicken Run * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Coraline * Paranorman * Kubo and the Two Strings * The Adventures of Prince Achmed * James and the Giant Peach * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Anomalisa * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Corpse Bride * Frankenweenie * My Life as a Couregette * The Little Prince"?" N.B: The little Prince is marked because is not a full stop-motion movie. Top *insert number here, Phantom* best stop-motion cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * Pingu (Seasons 1-6 and The Pingu show) * Gumby (Gumby Adventures and The Gumby Show"?" ) * The Trap Door * Celebrity Deathmatch * Davey and Goliath * Shaun the Sheep * Creature Comforts * Bob the Builder (Seasons 1-16) * Postman Pat * Thomas & Friends (Season 1-11/12"?") * Wallace and Gromit (Shorts) * Moral Orel * Robot Chicken * Adventures of Domo-kun * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Fireman Sam (Seasons 1-5) * South Park Pilots"?" * Plonsters * Hedgehog in the Fog N.B: Thomas 12th season is the first of Sharon Miller's era, South Park pilots for what said in Bad cartoons that got Good and The Gumby Show for Ugliest cartoons. Top 6 Best Bugs Bunny Cartoons Nominations (in no particular order) * A Wild Hare * The Wacky Wabbit * Bunker Hill Bunny * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Tortoise Beats Hare * Knighty Knight Bugs * Rabbit Fire Best Nickelodeon Movies Nominations (in no particular order) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Tintin * Rango * The Spiderwick Chronicles * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie * Invader Zim Revival * Rocko's Modern Life Revival Best Disney Jr. Shows Nominations * The Book of Pooh * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Bear in the Big Blue House * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Miles From Tomorrowland * Doc McStuffins * Special Agent Oso * The Lion Guard * The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich * Tasty Time With ZeFronk * Nina Needs to Go * Sofia the First * Timon & Pumbaa * Elena of Avalor * Little Einsteins * Puppy Dog Pals * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The Little Mermaid * Stanley * JoJo's Circus * PB&J Otter * Rolie Polie Olie * Out of the Box * Madeline * Vampirina Top 6 Best English Kids Cartoons PhantomStrider said he thought English kids cartoons deserved a list of their own when he gave Thomas the Tank Engine an honorable mention in the Best Kids Cartoons, but he seems to have forgotten. Top 6 Worst Live Action Kids Shows Nominations (no particular order or number) * Doodlebops * Minipops * Boohbah * Peppermint Park (if it counts) * Telechobis (if the footage meets the standards) * Junior Showtime * Tommorow's Pioneers * Teletubbies * Barney and Friends *The Fresh Beat Band Top 5 Best Aussie Cartoons Nominations (no particular order) * CJ The DJ * Blinky Bill * Kazoops Top 6 Worst Cartoon Series ripoffs Nominations (no particular order or number) * Coconut Fred * Ibi * Johnny Test * Sanjay and Craig * Dorbees * Pixel Pinkie * Wild Grinders * Miracle Star * winx club Top 6 Best Live-Action Kids Shows Now released Best Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Looney Tunes * We Bare Bears * The Buzz On Maggie * Bojack Horseman * P. King Duckling * Classic SpongeBob Squarepants * The Backyardigans * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Harvey Beaks * Mickey Mouse * Rocko's Modern Life * DuckTales (franchise) * Camp Lazlo * The Amazing World of Gumball * TMNT * Duckman * Sonic SatAm * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darkwing Duck * Pingu * Kipper the Dog The Worst Sony Animated Movies of All Time Now released. Top 10 Best Disney Channel Shows Nominations * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck * Kickin' It * Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil * That's So Raven * Lizzie McGuire * DuckTales * Even Stevens * Kim Possible * Wander Over Yonder * Phineas and Ferb * Mickey Mouse * Gargoyles * Maters Tall Tales Top 3 Best / Worst Hanna Barbera Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) Best * Tom & Jerry * The Flintstones * Jonny Quest * Top Cat * Wacky Races * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) Worst * Yo, Yogi! * The Snorks * The Smurfs * Hanna-Barbera Kids * Josie and the Pussycats * Casper and the Angels Top 6 Panned Disney Songs Nominations (no particular order or number) * A Guy Like You - Hunchback * Hannah Montana songs * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King (Weak lyrics, poor pitch singers) * Bambi Song - tra la la (overly-chirpy with no substance. No pun intended) * All Liv And Maddie songs * Disney Channel songs * Every songs from High School Musical Top 10 Worst Cartoon Opening Themes Nominations in no Particular Order * Thundercats (2011) * The Nutshack *Breadwinners *My Life Me *Planet Sheen *Rabbids Invasion *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Sanjay and Craig *Teen Titans Go *Dora the Explorer *The Brothers Grunt *Peppa Pig *Pickle and Peanut *Wild Grinders *Caillou * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Mega Babies Top 5 Best Pixar Movies * The Incredibles * Finding Nemo duology * Toy Story trilogy * Wall-E * Ratatouille * Coco * Inside Out Top 5 Best & Worst Blue Sky Studios Movies Top 5 Best * The Peanuts Movie * Ice Age * Horton Hears a Who * Rio * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Honorable Mentions: Ferdinand, Epic and Robots Top 5 Worst * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Rio 2 The Best Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Kung Fu Panda 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Puss in Boots * Megamind * The Croods * Chicken Run * Madagascar * The Road to El Dorado * The Prince of Egypt * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Rise of the Guardians * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Kung Fu Panda * Shrek 2 The Worst Dreamworks Animated Films of all Time * Shark Tale * Shrek the Third * Bee Movie * Home * The Boss Baby"?" * Trolls"?" * The Penguins of Madagascar"?" * Turbo"?" * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Top 10 Best Cartoon Intros Nominations (in no Particular Order) * DuckTales * Batman: The Animated Series * Pokémon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gravity Falls * ChalkZone * Teen Titans * Sonic SatAM * X-Men * Attack on Titan * Dragon Ball Z * Gargoyles * Transformers G1 * Dilbert * Miraculous Ladybug * Futurama * Harvey Beaks * Camp Lazlo * Invader Zim * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Rocko's Modern Life * Welcome to the Wayne * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * DuckTales 2017 * Phineas and Ferb * The Buzz on Maggie * Steven Universe * The Proud Family * Ben 10 * Kim Possible * Cyberchase * Fairly Odd Parents * Jimmy Neutron * Arthur * Spongebob * The Simpsons * Bojack Horseman * The Loud House * Samurai Jack * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Black Dynamite * The Boondocks * Star VS The Forces of Evil * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Megas XLR * Countryballs Best SpongeBob Episodes Nominations (in no particular order) *Scavenger Pants *Squid Noir *Band Geeks *Chocolate With Nuts *Pizza Delivery *Hall Monitor *SB-129 *Krusty Towers *Mimic Madness *The Camping Episode *Sailor Mouth *Christmas Who? *Dunces and Dragons *Sand Castles in the Sand *Perfect Chemistry *Not Normal *Planet of the Jellyfish *Something Smells *Sold! *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? *Krabs à la Mode *Burst Your Bubble *Evil Spatula Laziest Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Dorbees *Booples *The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa/Dinosaur Island *12-Ounce Mouse *Alice in Wonderland 1930's remake (2010) *Hailey Flower *Dingo Pictures movies *Paddy the Pelican *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Pickle and Peanut *Modern Family Guy *Teen Titans Go! *Johnny Test *Angela Anaconda *Mixels *The Littlest Light on the Christmas Tree *Breadwinners Worst Animal Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Father of the Pride *Bubsy the TV Series *Paddy the Pelican *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon *Oggy and the Cockroaches *12 Ounce Mouse *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Rabbids Invasion *My Little Pony: Newborn Cuties *Almost Naked Animals *Wild Animal Baby Explorers *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Battletoads *Max and Ruby *Peppa Pig *Quack Pack *Potlach Worst Web Cartoons Nominations (no particular order or number) *Calliou Gets Grounded *C Students-Pylit *Group 5 *Finger Family videos *Happy Tree Friends *Inanimate Insanity *Mugman Worst and Best Girls Cartoons Now released Original idea of Worst/Best Girls' Cartoons mentioned in the commentary for Worst Netflix Cartoons. Best Web Cartoons Nominations (No Particular Order) * Homestar Runner * Eddsworld * Hellbenders * The Awesome Series (by Egoraptor) * RWBY * Your Favorite Martian * asdfmovie * Cyanide and Happiness (Show/Shorts/Minis) * HotDiggedyDemon * Death Battle * Transformers Combiner Wars * Lee Hardcastle * ExplodingTNT * SMG4 * GMOD/SFM Team Fortress 2 Animations * How it Should Have Ended * YouTube Poops (about cartoons) * Countryballs Best Cancelled Cartoons/Forgotten Cartoons Part 2 Nominations (No Particular Order) * Invader ZIM * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Clone High * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?"?" * Chowder * Harvey Beaks * Dilbert * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Camp Lazlo * The Legend of Korra * The Critic * Duckman * Sonic SatAm (Cancelled after Season 2 and left the viewers with the biggest cliffhanger in cartoon history) * Thundercats 2011 Some cartoon to watch for discussion * Christmas at New York (made by the same company of Tentacolino) * China, Il. Best Canadian Cartoons Nominations * Kid vs. Kat * League of Super Evil * O Canada * Ruby Gloom * Being Ian * Iggy Arbuckle * 6Teen * The Neverending Story * Total Drama * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Cybersix * Detentionaire Best Adult Cartoons * Futurama * The Simpsons * Bob's Burgers * South Park * American Dad! * Classic Family Guy * The Oblongs * Mission Hill * Clone High * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Bojack Horseman * Brickleberry"?" * Beavis & Butt-Head * Daria * The Critic * Duckman * Metalocolypse * Bob and Margaret * Castlevania * Spawn * The Boondocks * Black Dynamite * Countryballs Prettiest Cartoons * All Hayao Miyazaki Films * Steven Universe * Star vs the Forces of Evil * Adventure Time * Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * We Bare Bears * Harvey Beaks * Fantasia * Gravity Falls * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Pingu * Samurai jack Worst Adult Cartoons * Full English * Hailey Flower Webcomics * The Slim Shady Show * Piemations * Legends of Chamberlain Heights * Bordertown * Mr. Pickles * 12 oz. Mouse * Triptank * Pylit from C Students * Modern Simpsons * Allen Gregory * South Park Season 1 * The Brothers Grunt * The Nutshack * Drawn Together Season 3 * Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon * Friday The Animated Series * Brickleberry Most Boring Cartoons * Peppa Pig * 12 oz. Mouse * King of the Hill"?" * Wild Grinders * Teen Titans Go! * Babies' shows"?" * Mr. Pickles * Kalle's Climbing Tree (aka "Grownup Charlie Brown" as he calls it) * Pixel Pinkie Top 10 Best Cartoons of All Time * Looney Tunes * The Simpsons * Futurama * South Park * Invader Zim * Steven Universe * Animaniacs * Rick and Morty * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Trap Door * SpongeBob SquarePants * Adventure Time * Star Vs. the Forces of Evil * Gravity Falls * Samurai Jack * The Powerpuff Girls * Gargoyles * Pinky and the Brain * Transformers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Ducktales * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Teen Titans * Batman The Animated Series * X-Men * Courage the Cowardly Dog * My Life as a Teenage Robot (HM) * Miraculous Ladybug (HM) Best Nick Jr. Shows * Team Umizoomi * Bubble Guppies * Blue's Clues * The Backyardigans * Jack's Big Music Show * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Wonder Pets * Ni Hao, Kai-lan! * Rusty Rivets * Blaze and the Monster Machines * The Upside Down Show * Little Bill * Oobi Worst Seasons from Good Shows and Cartoons * Total Drama Season 5 (All Stars) * Fairly OddParents Season 5 - Present Seasons * SpongeBob Squarepants Seasons 6 - 9 (first half) * Family Guy Season 7 - Present Seasons * The Simpsons Season 22 * Dogtanian and the Three Muskahounds Season 2 Best Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: * Undie Pressure * Space Invader * Potty Mouth * Left in the Dark * L is for Love * Driving Miss Hazy * Get the Message * Butterfly Effect * For Bros About To Rock * 11 Louds A Leapin * Tricked! * Friend or Faux * Spell It Out * A Fair to Remember * A Tattler's Tale * House Music * Yes Man * No Laughing Matter * Overnight Success * Job Insecurity * Change of Heart * Health Kicked * The Price of Admission * Roughin' It * No Spoilers * One Flu Over The Loud House Worst Episodes of The Loud House Nominations: *No Such Luck *Brawl in the Family *One of the Boys *Study Muffin *It’s a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House"?" *The Green House *Heavy Meddle *Sleuth or Consequences *Out on a Limo *The Sweet Spot *Making the Case *Come Sale Away *ARGGH! You For Real?! *Garage Banned"?" *Lynner Takes It All"?" *Room With a Feud"?" *April Fools Rules"?" *Fool's Paradise"?" *Cereal Offender"?" *The Crying Dame"?" Worst Episodes of Bad Cartoons * The Return of Slade (Teen Titans Go!) * A Pal For Gary (Spongebob Season 7) * Love Loaf (Breadwinners) * Sundae Muddy Sundae (Total Drama All Stars) * Painbow (Powerpuff Girls 2016) * Spongebob, You're Fired (Spongebob Season 9A) * Brian's A Bad Father (Modern Family Guy) * One Coarse Meal (Spongebob Season 7) * The Splinter (Spongebob Season 6) * Ren Seeks Help (Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon) * Little Yellow Book (SpongeBob Season 9A) * Boys vs. Girls (Teen Titans Go!) * Boating Buddies (SpongeBob Season 6) * Straight Illin' (Clarence) * Muscle C.O.P.S; Cold Hard Cash (Sanjay and Craig) * Family Gay (Modern Family Guy) * Wonky Whistle (Thomas and Friends Season 15) * Kootie Pie Rocks (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Fart Baby (Sanjay and Craig) Best PBS Kids Shows Nominations: *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Sesame Street *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Magic School Bus *Reading Rainbow *Cyberchase *Fetch with Ruff Ruffman *Clifford the Big Red Dog *WordGirl *Thomas and Friends *Wild Kratts *Zoboomafoo *Odd Squad *Nature Cat *Ready Jet Go! *The Electric Company *Zoom *Between the Lions *The Big Comfy Couch Best Animated Movies (feat. a huge load of Honorable Mentions) Nominations: * Fantasia * Anastasia * The LEGO Movie * Inside Out * The Lion King * Spirited Away * Beauty and the Beast * Toy Story Trilogy * Up * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Thief and the Cobbler: Recobbled Cut * My Neighbor Totoro * Cartoon Saloon films * The Land Before Time (original) * Akira * How to Train Your Dragon duology * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * The Secret of NIMH * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Zootopia * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Coraline * Snow White and the Seven Dwarves * Pinocchio * Watership Down * The Iron Giant * Wreck-It Ralph * Kung Fu Panda * Frozen * WALL-E * Big Hero 6 * The Simpsons Movie * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movies * Despicable Me Cartoon Guilty Pleasures Part 2 * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Kappa Mikey * The Pokémon Movies * Babar"?" * Big Mouth N.B: Babar is not that bad. Best Voice Actors (feat. too many honorable mentions and ties) * Mel Blanc * Mark Hamill * Tara Strong * Kevin Conroy * Frank Welker * Jim Cummings * Peter Cullen * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Maurice LaMarche * Jeff Bennett * Dee Bradley Baker * Zach Tyler Eisen * Dante Basco * Tress MacNeille * Nolan North * Samuel L. Jackson * Wayne Allwine * Bill Farmer * Tony Anselmo * Jess Harnell * Patrick Warburton * Mae Whitman * Kath Soucie * Sean Schemmel * Billy West * Hynden Walch * Andrea Libman * Steve Blum * Robin Williams * Jodi Benson * Dan Castellaneta * Hank Azaria * Harry Shearer * Nancy Cartwright * Scott McNeill * Dan Green * Dom DeLuise * Charles Martinet * Frank Oz * Phil LaMarr * Mako * Grey Griffin * Keith David * James Earl Jones * Seth Green * Yuri Lowenthal * Christopher Sabat * Crispin Freeman * Johnny Yong Bosch * Laura Bailey * Cree Summer * Fred Tatasciore * Vic Mignogna * Jeremy Irons * Ron Perlman * Vincent Price * Christopher Lee * John DiMaggio * Michelle Ruff * Laura Bailey * Sonny Strait * Clancy Brown * Roger Craig Smith * Lara Jill Miller * Charles Martinet * Jaleel White * John Hurt Best Muppet/Jim Henson Movies * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Dark Crystal * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * Labyrinth * The Witches * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Muppets from Space * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted Top 7 Best Tim Burton Movies # The Nightmare Before Christmas # Ed Wood # Edward Scissorhands # Batman # Beetlejuice # Batman Returns # Pee-Wee's Big Adventure # Corpse Bride Honorable Mentions: * Sleepy Hollow * Frankenweenie * Big Fish * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Best Anime of All Time Nominations (in no particular order) * Hayao Miyazaki Movies * Dragon Ball Z * Attack on Titan * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Cowboy Bebop * Neon Genesis Evangelion * One Punch Man * Kill la Kill * One Piece * Code Geass * Gurren Lagann * Death Note * Naruto Series * Ghost in the Shell * Pokémon (Honorable Mention) * Clannad: After Story * Boku No Hero Academia * Elfen Lied * Fairy Tail (Honorable Mention)"?" * Sailor Moon * Sword Art Online (Honorable Mention)"?" * Samurai Champloo * Akira * Bleach * Hellsing * Classic Berserk * Fate/Zero * Paprika * Angel's Egg * Millenium Actress * Lucky Star * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Konosuba * Overlord * FLCL * Azumanga Daioh * Ouran High School Host Club * Wolf's Rain * Kanon * Ergo Proxy * Afro Samurai * Wolf Children * Your Name. * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * Gundam Wing * Tenchi Muyo * Fist of the North Star * Lupin The 3rd * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Nichijou * Street Fighter 2 The Animated Movie * Sonic The Hedgehog OVA * The Girl Who Lept Through Time * Excel Saga * Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Crayon Shin Chan * Appleseed * Summer Wars * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy * Rorouni Kenshin * BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo * Saint Seiya * Perfect Blue * Doraemon * Ninja Scroll * Space Dandy * Persona 4 The Animation * The Boy and The Beast * Durarara! * Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror * Harlock: Space Pirate * Sonic X (Honorable Mention) (not 4kids edition) * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate * Tokyo Ghoul * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (First series, Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable) * CLANNAD * K-On! N.B: SAO is not that amazing (and season 2...). Cartoon Characters That Have Undeserved Torture *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Frog (Ren Seeks Help) *Timmy (Fairly Odd Parents) *Eric (Stressed Eric) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Butters Stotch (South Park) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Keiichi (Love Hina) Worst Thomas and Friends Episodes *The Logging Locos Trilogy (Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash and Emily and Dash) *Edward Strikes Out *Don't Be Silly, Billy *Daisy *Gordon Takes a Shortcut *Up, Up and Away *Wonky Whistle *Fiery Flynn ("His firebox was on fire") Best Sitcoms * Drake and Josh * iCarly * Good Luck Charlie * Friends * That's So Raven * Wizards of Waverly Place * Lizzie McGuire * Seinfeld * The Big Bang Theory * Two and a Half Men * Frasier * The Cosby Show * Family Matters * ALF Best Godzilla Movies Worst Godzilla Movies To Be Added Best Gumball Episodes * The Choices * The Blame * The Shell * Halloween * The Helmet * The Curse * The Fury * The Joy * The Void * The Word * The Procrastinators * The Lie * The Puppets Worst Gumball Episodes * The Laziest * The Dress * The Worst * The Slap * The Robots Worst Adventure Time Episodes *Frost & Fire *The Red Throne *Too Young Best Animal Movies * Zootopia * Madagascar (trilogy) * Ice Age * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * Planet of the Apes Trilogy * Finding Dory * Monsters University * Rio 2 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The Lion King * Kung Fu Panda Trilogy * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Ratatouille * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Worst Animal Movies * Norm of the North * The Nut Job (duology) * Foodfight! * Alvin and the Chipmunks (quadrilogy) * Open Season: Scared Silly * The Ice Age Sequels * Mockbusters * Garfield (duology) * Howard the Duck * Home on the Range * G-Force * Disney's Buddies sequels * Chicken Little * Tappy Toes * Tentacolino * Doogal Best Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) (Honorable Mention) * Wonder (2017) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * Coraline * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Honorable Mention) * Harry Potter (franchise) * The Hunger Games quadrilogy (Honorable Mention) * Hugo (Honorable Mention) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Honorable Mention) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * The Polar Express * Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry Worst Movies Based on Books * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * The Lorax (2012) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) Best Cartoon Spinoffs * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * Pinky and the Brain * The Legend of Korra * Justice League * Darkwing Duck * Batman Beyond * Count Duckula * Pokémon Chronicles * Tiny Toon Adventures Worst Nickelodeon Sitcoms Nominations (in no particular order) * Sam and Cat * Henry Danger * The Thundermans * Marvin Marvin * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures * Supah Ninjas! * How to Rock * Glenn Martin DDS * Fred: the Show * Game Shakers * The Haunted Hathaways Top "?" Best Pokemon Theme Songs Nominations (In No Particular Order) * Main theme (Indigo League) * Pokémon World (Orange Islands) * Whole New World (Johto Journeys) * Born to be a Winner (Johto League Champions) * Master Quest (Master Quest) * I Wanna Be a Hero (Advanced) * This Dream (Advanced Challenge) * Unbeatable (Advanced Battle) Best Five Nights at Freddy's Fangames * Five Nights at Wario's 1-4 and Origins (Super Mario) * Five Nights at Candy's * Five Nights at Treasure Island (Disney) * Five Nights at the Krusty Krab and Five Nights at the Chum Bucket (Spongebob) * Five Nights at Thomas' (Thomas and Friends) * Five Nights at Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Five Nights at Tubbyland (Teletubbies) * Five Nights at Chuck E. Cheese's (Chuck E. Cheese) * Five Nights at F*ckboys Best Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Sonic the hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Tikal the Echidna * Amy Rose * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Dr.Eggman * Metal Sonic Worst Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic shuffle * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 * Tails Skypartol * Tails Music maker * Sonic 06 * Sonic Forces (Formly) * Sonic Boom:Fire & ice * Sonic Boom:Rise of Lyric * Sonic Boom:Shattered Crystals Best Sonic the Hedgehog Games * Sonic Forces (Still Formly) * Sonic Mania * Sonic 1 * Sonic 2 * Sonic 3 & Knuckles * Shadow the Hedgehog (I Guesses) * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic CD * Sonic Adventures 2 Sym-bionic Titans Episode * Shadows of Youth * A New Beginning * The Demon Within * I Am Octus * Lessons in Love * The Fortress of Deception * Roar of the White Dragon * Escape to Sherman High * Tashy 497 * The Steel Foe Category:Lists Category:Kids Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Breadwinners Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Angela Anaconda Category:Top 10's Category:Top 6's Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Best Category:Worst Category:The Powerpuff Girls 1998 Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:Looney Tunes